Kagura Mikazuchi
Introduction Kagura Mikazuchi (カグラ・ミカヅチ Kagura Mikazuchi) is the strongest Mage of the Mermaid Heel Guild. She is the younger sister of the deceased Simon. She is currently a fighter in the Alliance's 1st Division. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Kagura lived with her older brother Simon in Rosemary Village located in the Kingdom of Fiore. Though the two of them were poor, Kagura enjoyed her life. One day the village was attack by cultists who were looking for slaves to help build their Tower of Heaven. She was able to escape thanks to efforts of Erza Scarlet. Sadly Erza and her brother were not so lucky and were taken captive as one of the many people throughout Ishgar as slaves. Since then, Kagura had searched for Simon for many years, only to later meet Millianna , who informed her about Simon's life as a slave in the Tower and his eventual death, murdered at the hands of Jellal Fernades Hearing this, Kagura swore to find Jellal and avenge her brother by taking his life. Years later Kagura eventually joined Mermaid Heel and eventually became an S Class Wizard in the guild and one of it's strongest members. During the year X791 Kagura along with Millianna, Risley Law, Arana Webb and Beth Vanderwood participated in the Grand Magic Games. Her team passed the preliminary Sky Labyrinth ending up in 6th place. She later appears the stadium all with the rest of her Guild. During the 2nd of the Grand Magic Games Kagura was selected at random to compete in one on one battle against Sabertooth Guild's Yukino Agria. After betting her life on the battle she will participate in, Kagura watches as Yukino quickly summons both Libra the Scales and Pisces the Fish to fight her. After dodging their and defeating Libra's magic with her own Gravity Magic. Yukino seeing no other choice summoned Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer but even is swiftly defeated by her she quickly reaches Yukino, and with a quick comment on Yukino's immaturity when making their bet, attacks Yukino and lets her fall, winning the battle for her team and earning Team Mermaid Heel ten points. After the third day of the games after Erza amazing display of taking out over 100 monsters Kagura stares at Erza, saying that she's the one who knows Jellal well. Afterwards Kagura walks along with her teammates around Crocus she sights Jellal Fernades at first she wants to kill him. Her face turns pale and she covers her mouth with her hand. She falls to the ground whilst the others worry about her. She begins to make noises while covering her mouth and grips her sword tightly. Millianna also sees Jellal who is being confronted by the Rune Knights. She grabs her hand to prevent herself from attacking. She wonders why the Fairy Tail guild is hiding Jellal. Five World War Prologue Summit Invasion Arc Kagura accompanied her Guild Master Renia Mikazuchi along her fellow Guild Mate Millianna to the Five Summit as her Bodyguards. When she got their she met her Adopted sister Erza Scarlet and introduce her to her Guild Master and Adopted Mother Renia who found her and trained her after the attack the on Rosemary Village. During the attack the summit she was order her Guild Master to help to fight the invaders. She Along Erza, Ichigo Kurosaki, Samui and Atsui. She witnessed Ichigo engage Kaku in combat. After Kagura split from the from group and accompanied Erza to find the invaders. Kagura agreed when she felt great power coming Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo. They eventually came to the aid Lyon Vastia, Chelia Blendy and Sakura Haruno just after Lyon had been seriously injured by Deidara. Erza Scarlet engaged Sasori while Kagura took on Deidara. Post-Invasion Arc Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign Worth Woodsea Arc March On, Allied Forces Mercurius Prison Break Arc Anemones Plains Arc 'Nirvana Arc' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' Relationships Alliance Acts Of Order Ichigo Kurosaki 1st Division 'Roronoa Zoro' Kagura first Roronoa Zoro after the battle of Worth Woodsea just after her sword Archenmey had been destroyed. Zoro feeling pity for her having went a similar thing went to help get over her sorrow of losing it. At first Kagura was rude and accused Zoro of not understanding due have the swords. However after explained and show him his most precious blade Wado Ichimonji. After which expressed that he would be same way but told she had her pride and that she could always have the sword repaired. He was also their to witness Kagura awaken Haki. Later on when Kagura went to train her Haki she entrusted the remains of his sword to him. The two later teamed up to fight Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare in the Anemones Plains Arc. Here, Kagura has shown that she is capable of breaking out of her stoic demeanor around Zoro, showcasing uncharacteristic annoyance around him. This is shown when she discovers Zoro was holding back against Jinpachi, because Jinpachi wasn't strong enough for him. 'Sanji' 'Millianna' 5th Division 'Erza Scarlet' 'Naruto Uzumaki' Intelligence Division 'Mavis Vermillion' 'Kisuke Urahara' 'Defence Division' 'Silver Rayleigh' Is Kagura's teacher in Haki. The two seem to get along well and Rayleigh even commented after she reaffirmed him as Master that she was more respectful than Luffy. He was fairly impressed in her skill performance in Haki. 'Mifune' Coalition 'Mangestsu Hozuki' Kagura held a grudge against the Shinobi, due him to trying to take her sword. Though thanks to him as well. he shock of sword being destroyed due using her magic to try prevent from taking it. Awakened her Haki, thus allowed to become stronger. She then encountered the latter again during the Mercuruis Prison Break and were this time when the fought she was victorious. Powers and Abilities Kagura is the strongest wizard in her guild having been trained by her Guild Master Renia Mikazuchi in magic and Swordsmanship. During the Grand Magic Games she able to defeat Yukino Agria and three of her Celestial Spirits Libra the Scales, Pieces the Fish and Ophiuchus the Snake Charmer with ease. Nearly defeat Lyon Vastia, and fight on par Fairy Tail's and Sabertooth's Strongest Female Wizards Erza Scarlet and Minerva Orland. During the war she able to defeat was S-Rank Shinobi Deidara with little injure. Though he was weakened from his last fight with Lyon Vastia and after her training in Haki she was able to defeat Mangestsu Hozuki, After returning to her Division, She was able to defeat Kushimaru Kuriarare with ease and little injury and defeat Monet with cleaver use of her Haki. Magic Immense Magic Power: As the strongest wizard in her guild, Kagura possess a tremendous amount of magic power. It was commented that during the Grand Magic Games that her could felt throughout Crocus. Shunsui even on comment her being one of the 1st Divisions strongest fighters. Gravity Change (重力変化 Jūryoku Henka) : A form of Magic which allows Kagura to manipulate the gravity affecting her target, which can either be herself or the enemy. Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagura employs swordsmanship as the main element of her fighting style, resolving to use her Magic only when forced to. Kagura utilizes a unique swordplay, seeing as to perform her attacks, she doesn't even have to unsheathe her blade as she employs the Style of the Undrawn Long Sword (抜かぬ太刀の型 Nukanu Tachi no Kata), which allows her to slash enemies with a still sheathed weapon. * Slashing Form (〝斬〟の方 Zan no Kata): Kagura lunges at her opponent with her sword prepared to strike and slashes at a very high speed. This pose increases Kagura's slashing power, allowing her to cut through and spread out Mangestu Hidden Mist Justu. * Strong Form (〝剛〟の方 Gō no Kata): Kagura adapts a stabbing stance while coming at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her sword. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground. * Long Form * Power Form * Speed Form Haki After the loss of her beloved sword, Archenemy, the shock of such an incident surprisingly awakened Haki in Kagura. After training for an extensive period with Mifune, Silvers Rayleigh and Isshin Kurosaki, Kagura returned to battle with Haki, becoming much more of a powerful fighter in the process. Armament Haki Currently, Kagura has shown the ability to use Armament Haki, allowing her to manifest her will into weapons to bypass forms of intangibility such as Mangetsu Hozuki's Clan Ninjutsu. 'Equipment' 'Archenmey' 'Training Sword' 'Trivia' *Kagura is the first character in the Five Worlds War series to develop powers from another universe: She is the first character outside of the One Piece universe to awaken Haki, as well as the first Fairy Tail character to awaken Haki. *Kagura's Japanese VA is Saori Hayami, who also voices Himawari Uzumaki from Naruto and Ruby Rose from Rwby. * Kagura's English VA is Jenny Ledel. Category:Mermaid Heel Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Female Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Haki Users Category:Swordswomen Category:Immense Power Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:S-Class Wizard Category:Sister Category:2nd Fleet Category:Caster Magic User Category:Holder Magic User Category:Wizard World